


Full of Grace

by Arsenic



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-11
Updated: 2006-09-11
Packaged: 2020-07-11 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19916350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Challenge:  Snape/Draco, kitten or puppy or both.  Bonus points for evil puppies or kittens.





	Full of Grace

**Author's Note:**

> For hpshortfics

"What," Severus demanded, "is _that_?"

Draco hunched over a bit then, because the question was quite obviously rhetorical. The kitten looked like every other kitten Draco had ever seen, and Severus wasn't a moron, so clearly he knew _what_ the creature was. "I thought-"

"Did you really?" Severus asked, his tone clearly indicating that this was novel, unexpected and unappreciated.

Draco looked up and snarled a bit at that. He used his brain frequently, and Severus had no call suggesting otherwise. (All right, maybe a little bit of call, seeing as how Draco's spectacular inability to kill just _one_ barmy old man had landed both him and Severus in a bit of a bind regarding the Dark Lord. Or rather, Draco--Severus was only in the bind because he refused to give Draco up to said Dark Lord. So, perhaps a lot of call.) He lowered his head again.

Severus sighed. "Where did you find it, Draco?"

"Under the, er, porch." The "er, porch," was less a porch and more a few badly rotting boards leading up to the front door. Draco wasn't entirely sure to whom this decaying cottage belonged, and Severus hadn't bothered with saying. He felt certain the place was Unplottable, and possibly quite a few other things by the way of defensive measures and that would have to do for Draco. (Even if it was terribly cold when it rained, as it had done nearly every day since they had arrived, and Draco was sensitive to things like that. He sniffled.)

Severus pointed his wand at the kitten, which, admittedly, was wet and emaciated and bedraggled and not the most attractive kitten ever. Still, Draco's eyes widened in horror. Whatever spells Severus sent over the kitten silently, however, didn't seem to affect it much. It eyed Severus wearily, and then curled itself up tightly on Draco's lap and set to licking one of its paws half-heartedly.

Severus lowered his wand. "Well, it's neither an animagus nor bonded to any wizard. I suppose you can keep it."

"Oh," Draco said. He hadn't considered those possibilities.

"Indeed," Severus sneered.

"Sorry," Draco whispered. He hadn't said it for anything else, and it seemed silly to mutter it over this, but Draco wasn't good at apologizing so Severus would have to take what he could get.

"Clean it up," Severus said, and swept from the room.

*

Draco cleaned the kitten--which turned out to be female--up, and named her Gratia after his great-grandmother, whose animagic form had been a lynx. Severus' eyes filled with a cool amusement for the first time since they had fled the school when he heard Draco calling her that. Then again, that could have been because he'd said it in response to her falling off of the kitchen counter and nearly onto her head. Again.

Feeding her was a bit problematic, as it wasn't like Draco could simply walk into the nearest familiar shop and pick up some kitten food. For one thing, Draco had no idea where he was or where the nearest familiar shop might be. For another, Gratia wasn't magical as far as Draco could tell, so she might not even eat what a familiar would.

To his surprise, Severus solved the problem by showing up one afternoon with a bag full of kitten supplies and the news, "I think the Dark Lord has calmed down a bit, at least for now."

The way he said it, Draco knew he didn't want to know why. Particularly not when Severus wasn't moving as easily as he should have been. Instead he asked, "Where did you get all of this?"

"Somewhere they would never think to look," he said, and stumbled off toward his bed.

Draco hurriedly poured a bowl of food for Gratia, who set upon it ravenously. He then followed Severus, who had fallen completely clothed upon the covers. He said, "Come on," softly, and began using magic to strip Severus, at least of his boots and outer layers.

Severus muttered, "Leave me alone."

Draco ignored him. "Is there a potion?"

"Not here," Severus said, and Draco felt guilty all over again. He pulled the covers out from underneath Severus and laid them gently atop him. He then Summoned a chair in from the kitchen and sat down to watch over Severus while he rested.

Severus said, "Fuck off, Draco," but fell asleep before he could repeat it. Draco let him sleep.

*

Draco was still sitting by the bed when Severus opened one cautious eye. Draco was fairly certain he'd been awake for several minutes by that time, but it was hard to tell with Severus.

Gratia had found her way into the bedroom after eating and was currently purring under Draco's ministrations. Severus growled, "Can you not shut that thing up?" which seemed to be Gratia's cue to leap onto the bed and lick at Severus' face. Draco reached for her desperately, hoping he was in time to keep her from being murdered but Severus caught her first, rolling onto his back and holding her so that she dangled over him, her face to his face.

"Severus-" Draco began, but Severus simply asked, "Why'd you bring her inside?"

"Huh?"

"The day you found her, why didn't you just leave her?"

Draco blinked. "She would have died."

"You had just nearly killed a _man_ , Draco."

For a moment, the blood rushed in Draco's head as he remembered the urgency, remembered thinking _this is for father, for FATHER_ but even that hadn't been enough, not with Dumbledore standing in front of him, old and familiar and _alive_. "I didn't, though."

"Because you were afraid," Severus accused.

Draco looked at Severus, straight at him, and shook his head. "I was. But that had nothing to do with it."

Severus' gaze continued to hold Draco's for quite some time. Then, suddenly, his lips quirked into a small smile and he handed Gratia back. "I'm going back to sleep."

Draco cuddled Gratia to his chest but didn't move.

*

Draco made his way into the kitchen one morning, still half-blind with sleep, to find Gratia arching into Severus' palm. Severus looked up at him without retracting his touch.

Draco said, "Good morning?"

Severus said, "I procured some coffee."

Draco said, more confidently, "Good morning."

Severus asked, "Why did you come with me?"

Draco nearly poured the coffee on himself. "I couldn't stay there."

"Yes you could have."

"My father-"

"Was in the same amount of danger whether you followed me or not. Why did you come?"

Draco kept his back to Severus as he told him what was perhaps the stupidest thing he had ever admitted to aloud in his entire life. "At the end, even, Dumbledore still looked like he trusted you. You seemed like my best chance for safety."

"You can be that kind of man."

Draco twisted his head over his shoulder to look at Severus questioningly.

"The kind of man whom someone you respect trusts even unto death. You could be an even better man, if you choose."

"I'm not-"

Severus cut off his denial. "You have the ability to care for things, both the large and the small."

"I don't want to be Him," Draco whispered, knowing that they would both know of whom he spoke. The only Him his father had ever suggested Draco would want to emanate.

Severus raised his hand, releasing his hold on Gratia, who scurried over to where Draco was, making the leap onto the counter so as to meow a greeting directly into his face. Draco gave her the best smile he could manage and mussed her fur a bit. Severus murmured, "I believe that's quite enough to be going on with."


End file.
